Entwined
by 69Moans
Summary: "So let me get this straight." Azula massaged her temples, eye brow furrowed. "You're gay. You're Seventeen. Seventeen Zuko, and you've only just noticed that you're not attracted to women." yaoi/yuri Zukaang AU
1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight." Azula massaged her temples, eye brow furrowed. "You…you're gay." She placed her hands back on the mattress and leaned forward over her crossed legs. "You're seventeen, and you've only just noticed that you're _not_ attracted to women."

Her brother just looked at her from his swivel chair, apparently bored. "That's just what I said Azula."

She sighed. Such a put upon sister she was. Of course she couldn't really blame him, not really. Not since she'd been having the strangest impulses and thoughts about Ty Lee lately. "You haven't told father right?"

He scoffed; because really that was a no brainer, "There is no way in hell I've told him about my sexuality." It would result in a beating, or something worse. "I haven't even told Uncle." Zuko ran his hair though his hair distractedly.

"So who is it?" she was honestly curious who had caught her older brother's eye. "Please tell me it's not that mindless goof ball...Sokka was it?" Zuko actually laughed at her question. "Thank god. I don't know what I'd do if you had such horrendous taste in men." His laughing quieted to chuckles.

"No, it's not Sokka. It's probably worse."

Azula fell backward on to the bed frustrated, "Well? Don't keep me in anticipation. Tell me who it is."

Zuko worried his lip before getting up and plopping down gracelessly right next to her. Turning his head to catch her eye, "Aang."

Her eyes closed momentarily. Like pressure had suddenly been applied to the inside of her forehead and she had to hold it back. She sighed, heavy and resigned. "At least we have the same taste even it's different genders." She muttered. And smiled slightly at her brother's amused grunt of agreement.

"Yeah. At least."

"So," she was looking at him again. "What are you going to do about it?"

Still lying together on his bed, he threw her an exasperated look. "Dunno."

"You don't know?" she sounded incredulous.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything about your crush on Ty Lee, so you have no room to talk."

She punched him in the shoulder. "I do not have a crush on Ty Lee." But he had a point. She really shouldn't be lecturing him on relationships when she hadn't even made a move on her own bubble head. "Okay fine you win. I won't lecture you, seeing as I have no right. But is still think you should try. There's no way he can be that flamboyant and still be straight."

He laughed again. Amused at her quick wit as he always was. It was part of their closeness. He always found her amusing, and so he was fun to be around. No one else could find her insults as funny as he did. Not even Ty Lee. Though that might have something more to do with her naivety than anything else.

"Tell you what. If one of us makes a move, then the other has to too."

Azula gave his a startled look, not sure whether she should agree to this devil's deal. Finally she nodded. They were in this together. "Together then." She whispered as they breathed together. "I can get on board with that."

Zuko grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Promise."

"A promise. It's a promise." They stayed like that until they heard the car in the drive way, which was the signal to become combative again. "Good luck Zuzu." Zuko smiled at her minutely, and his eyes conveyed his good wishes for her as well.

0-0

**I don't own Avatar the Last airbender.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jet was the first person to approach Zuko as a potential suitor. Sure he still watched a bright silver eyed freshman, but the more he watch the more desolate it seemed. He was sunshine and freedom. And Zuko was chained. Azula hadn't made any progress with her own admiration, and so they were stuck at a crossroads.

Zuko accepted Jet's proposal out of a need to be intimate with someone. A need to love and be loved. Jet turned out to be _too_ much love. He was possessive and quite plainly a nymphomaniac.

"You could do so much better than him you know." Azula was propped up on his pillows, biology notes by her side. Zuko was on his back next to her playing some infernal game on his handheld. "He's got a real bad reputation. And don't you still like Aang?"

The older teen grunted, eyes flickering to her before going back to whatever button smashing was required of him.

"No, seriously, listen to me." He turned off the game and finally focused on her. "You know that girl that hangs around your dream boy? Katara's her name I think. Jet dated her for a while, and almost forced her. Only her brother managed to save her. He's not a good guy Zuko. You need to cut ties with him. Pronto."

Zuko found himself smiling softly at her. "It's ok Azula. I know what kind of guy he is. We've gotten into fist fights together. I've managed to win every one of them."She gave him that look that was so much like mom's that it made his chest constrict. "Okay, I'll break up with him if it makes you happy."She nodded, satisfied that she'd gotten her point across. "But only if you break up with Jun." She started.

"I didn't think you knew about that." There was a note of panic her voice.

"It's ok Azula." He grabbed her hand, "It's ok. Breathe. I'm the only one that knows. And it's only because I'm your brother." He sat up and wrapped arms around her. "I'll come with you if you want. I'm sure Jun will only be mildly disappointed." Azula was breathing normally again.

"We're quite a pair aren't we brother. Both getting into abusive relationships because he crave affection so much."

"Yeah. I think it also has something to do with our father." Azula didn't object and leaned on his shoulder. "Why do we stay here Azula? Why do we bother to hold him together when we hate him so much?"

She replied without pause, "Because we're all he has left. And we're family; whether he realizes or not." Zuko breathed, not quite a sigh. They had always been incredibly loyal, to an extent it might have even been considered a fault.

The crunch of tiers drew them apart and Azula and her biology notes where gone as it they were never there.

0-0

Zuko stared at Jet's contorted face. He'd been expecting some kind of blow up, but this...this was more alarming than he'd expected. "Y-you're breaking up with me." Zuko refused to step back at Jet's tone. It was wild and furious, like water behind a dam.

"Yes." There really wasn't that much more to say. They were over, and there was no way he was going back to him. It happened so fast that it took the black haired teen a few seconds to process that Jet had him pressed up against a wall, tongue violating his mouth, and another few seconds to react appropriately.

He shoved the other away. "We're over Jet. No." and then the tanner teen was on him again, hands grabbing at his throat. Only to be stopped by a teacher's shout. They both turned, startled.

"Thank you Aang, you can get back to your lunch now." She swiveled to them again, "You two come with me." They both followed reluctantly. "We'll be calling in your parents for your indecent behavior."

It was only then that Zuko realized that his lips were probably bruised and their disheveled appearances might lead to a totally different conclusion. But he didn't say anything. Ice was spreading through his veins at the thought of Ozai coming to school on his behalf.

It was little over half an hour before Jet'sguardian's and Zuko's father were all gathered together in the principal's office. "You're boys have been found making out behind the school early this afternoon…" Zuko's mind blanked. Hadn't it been clear that it was more of a fight than a rendezvous? No. Ozai was going to kill him. He could feel the holes burning in his head from this father's gaze as the principal prattled on.

"Excuse me." He interrupted,on the verge of a panic attack. "Mrs. Principal. I think you are confused. What you witnessed was nothing more inappropriate than a fist fight." He hoped that His father would find this a little less shameful for a male of the Hinote line.

Jet wasn't willing to cooperate, and snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah," he muttered, "Nothing sexual at all."

Zuko didn't come back to school for a week. He spent it in the hospital with his Uncle, recovering from a bad burn. When he came back, he punched Jet in the face repeatedly and took the suspension willingly. All the school knew why, and nobody bothered to stop it, no one felt sorry for Jet either.

Jet moved, though nobody could figure out if it was because he felt bad about what his actions had done to Zuko, or if he just wanted to get away from the accusations.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's your face?" She looked at him, a honeydew melon in hand. Noticing his gaze she shrugged, "Just thought you'd like some. I know how ,much you… like your fruit." It was a play on his gayness. She really should be a comedian.

Zuko smiled at her a little exasperated. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He looked her up and down. "So how are you doing?" It was a double question, about her own breakup, and how she was dealing with what had happened behind their closed doors. Azula's eyes tinged with sadness.

"Jun at least didn't attack me…." She sighed and nodded, "She let me go saying she was sorry." Zuko was glad her own burning of bridges hadn't resulted in her loosing half her good looks. "Father…I don't know if I can still live there with him without you." He nodded understanding. "What he did..." He could tell she didn't want to remember his screams, and he didn't want her to remember, even though he knew they'd been in her dreams. Hell, they were in his.

"Come live with me and Uncle then." It was a spontaneous offer, because personally, he was glad to be out of there and wanted her out with him. Away from their psychopathic father that _burned him_; for God's sake... Zuko blocked out the rest of that thought focusing on his sister.

Who was going to look after his sister? They worked off of each other at home. There were insults that were warnings and signals that conveyed what was appropriate or not in their father's presence. Now he wasn't there to keep what had happened to him, from happening to her. And that more than anything else, scared him.

"He'd break if I left him. Like he did after mother left." Zuko cringed, but agreed. Ozai would snap if his last child left him. He might kill them all. _Kill_, not just maim. Zuko shuddered and grabbed her wavering hand. The melon had situated itself on the side table, watching them.

"I don't want you there without me. With him all alone. I don't trust him." He looked up at her, his grip tightening. She was his precious sister, but she was resolute. She shook her head, and it broke his heart. "Fine," Zuko conceded, knowing that it would be a waste of energy to try and persuade her. "But promise that if you feel like you're going to break, or if anything feels wrong at all, you'll come to _me_. Or call me. _Promise_." She clenched his hand harder and intertwined their fingers.

"Promise."

0-0

Zuko went back to school with bandages still wrapped around half his face. Jet was nowhere to be seen, a good development as far as he was concerned. Others greeted him in a wary kind of way, and stayed away, like they were afraid of him.

He shrugged it off. Zuko'd never been well liked in the first place; accepted and acknowledged, but never popular. His routine was interrupted by a bald freshman shuffling up to him at lunch.

"Yes?" The kid had been hovering near him for a good five minutes now, fidgeting and never really approaching. "Is there something you need?"

The expressive eyes that jumped to his own made his heart flutter marginally. It was still thawing after what his own father had done to him. Aang jumped forward, looking distressed. "I-I'm so sorry Zuko." The poor kid looked like he was going to cry. Zuko couldn't help the small smiled the awkward apology created.

"What for?"

"For calling the teacher and getting you in trouble…" Zuko felt for the freshman. He carried guilt that he didn't deserve, and the elder Hinote knew what that felt like, so he let his hand land on top of the smaller male head and rubbed.

"Don't worry about it. It's really not your fault." He paused, unsure if his next words could assuage the unwarranted responsibility. "Never blame yourself when you did something you thought was right."

Aang was a pinkish color now, nodding, "I'm still sorry. Because of me, you…"He gestured toward Zuko's face, cringing, like he was the one that had pinned the golden eyed boy on the hearth and forced him face first into the fire.

Zuko shook his head, almost violently. "No. Don't. It's not because of you." And then he left, so that the tears he shed would only been seen by the four walls of the bathroom stall.

0-0

**I don't' own Avatar the last airbender, and am making no money out of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Azula found herself curled up in Zuko's bed one afternoon, hugging a pillow and wishing her older brother was there with her. It smelled of starch and laundry detergent; there was no trace that this had been anything more than a guest room. And that distressed her more than anything else.

The place was empty, and the silence echoed. She never knew that silence _could_ echo. Zuko had always been there with her, typing on his keyboard, watching some program on his desktop, making some sort of noise that signaled she wasn't alone. God she missed him.

Sighing she stretched to look at the blank ceiling, which met with the equally blank walls and blank carpet. Blank. She felt like the color had been bleached out of everything, and she questioned once again how this could have happened. For this first time in five years, Azula Hinote wished her mother was there, and hated her because she wasn't.

0-0

"So let me get this straight Mr. Hinote," The Police officer looked increasingly bored sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table. "You _fell_ into the fireplace. Is that correct?"

Zuko nodded absently, peering out through one eye, perfectly content to lounge around topless in his Uncle's apartment. "Yes."

The cop, seeing that nothing else was forth coming, let out a sigh. "Why do you keep lying when it's perfectly obvious that you've been subjected to abuse Mr Hinote. There's no need to stay silent anymore. You're beyond his reach now."

_Out of his reach? _The teen let our an answering sigh matching the older man's weariness. _ He would never be out of Ozai's reach. _"Listen. I stand by the fact that I _fell into the fireplace._ It doesn't matter if it's an obvious lie. According to your records, this is my statement, and it is the truth." He leaned forward, placing elbows on his knees, "You aren't going to get anything else out of me, sir."

More than anything, Zuko wanted to tell them, to get Ozai sent to some sort of mental institution or even jail. But then, Azula would be upset, and Ozai...Ozai was _brilliant_. If Zuko took him away from Azula…from his job and success, Zuko would be dead as a door nail within the month, give or take. He'd rather live maimed than get Azula, Uncle and himself murdered.

His father had connections and brains, no mistake about that; And Ozai was at is cruelest when half out of his mind. The first year or so without Ursa had been some of his worst. Things had actually been getting better. Until now at least.

The cop took a final sip of tea, and grunted. "Alright kid. If that's the way you want to play it. But know that if you even want to get him away from your sister, come and ask for Jee. Lieutenant Jee. Also, tell your Uncle thanks for the tea. Never thought of it as more than leaf juice before I had some of his."

Zuko nodded, taking note of the name, and amused at the man's comments about the "leaf juice" his uncle had provided for his guest. "Of course Sir. Lietenant Jee, sir."

_He's a nice guy huh?_ Zuko closed the door behind the other, trying not to let the heat creep into the already cramped room. He was melting enough already.

"He's a good man, huh Zuko?" Iroh echoed his thoughts, having reappeared from his culinary refuge, smiling and holding some more iced tea. "Perhaps you will call on him at a later time?" His nephew snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe Uncle." taking the tea, he sipped it, sprawling back over the couch wishing Iroh's air conditioner was in working order so that they could escape the inferno outside. _Maybe._ He thought, grasping hands together over his stomach, and then on a whim, reached for his cell phone.

0-0

Aang stayed in bed for most of Sunday morning. A rare event that sent Gyatso into reeling, and wondering just what had happened to make his foster son so despondent. The younger slumped at the table with no enthusiasm, poking at his meal, and silent as a mouse.

Gyatso didn't push it. Teenagers talked to you when they wanted to, and only when they wanted to. If what was bothering Aang came out, then he'd give his best advice; if it didn't, then Aang would get over it himself. That was the theory at leas-

"What would you do if you were the reason someone got hurt really bad?"

Well. He hadn't expected that so soon, but, "I'd apologize and offer them my condolences. Make sure they didn't hold it against me, and offer to do something to make up for my mistake. Did you hurt someone Aang?" He was usually a pretty calm kid, but Gyatso knew that he could get violent when times were dire.

The poor boy nodded solemnly. "I-I didn't mean to. I just saw him go behind the school with Jet. And you know about what Jet did to Katara…almost did to Katara, so I went and got to teacher." Aang was almost in tears now. "I didn't want him to get hurt, and I wanted Jet to pay for what he'd done. B-but then," he sniffled, " Zuko got…disowned because the teacher thought they were being mutually inappropriate, even though Zuko claimed it was a fist fight..." He knew that Zuko's father had burned him. Everyone at school knew, even if the official story was that Zuko had fallen into the fire. "And it's all my fault. Because I got the teacher to get back at Jet. Zuko wasn't supposed to get caught in the crossfire."

In all truthfulness, he hadn't even noticed Zuko before that. There was always Katara and Sokka; The kids in the ninth grade with him. Seniors didn't fit in with his crowd, and so he basically ignored them. But now he felt guilty about one, and only knew half of the face he'd burned to cinders. Aang had never considered himself a bad person, but now, he defiantly didn't feel like a good one.

Gyatso nodded, sullen, "Aang, this is why one does nothing out of malice. Nothing good ever comes of it. But I understand that your intentions toward this young man, Zuko? Weren't harmful. Offer your apologies, and offer some small compensation. Do him a good deed to mend the hurt."

Aang nodded, Gyatso hadn't condemned him, neither had Zuko, but the fact remained that Aang felt like a murderer, and nothing, no small compensation could make up for the fact that he was responsible for the missing half of Zuko Hinote's face.

0-0

**AN:Poor Aang, he tried to be vengeful, and look what happened. At least he looks at Zuko now? Hmm..I'm not sure if this is how Zuko wanted to capture his interest…**

**Hinote=Blaze in case you were wondering about the last name.**

**Also, sorry my chapters are so short. I just end it where I think it is appropriate, and the segments are small enough as it is. So sorry everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Azula wasn't quite sure what to do when Mai showed up on her door step, school pack slung over one shoulder and a bag of Mexican fast food in hand. No one ever came over to visit. The only people that had ever been in the house were herself and her family. Only rarely did outsiders visit. And that was when Daddy needed to impress a client. Azula certainly never invited anyone over, and her friends never bothered to ask. She hadn't even known her friends _knew_ where she lived.

The other girl sighed audibly, giving her that look that meant she'd done something stupid. Azula wasn't quite sure what that something was; "Are you going to invite me in, or am I going to be standing out here until you recover from the shock?" The monotone broke the youngest Hinote's stupor and she blinked once more in reply, stepping aside and gesturing stiffly for her guest to come in.

"What are you doing here?" It was a simple enough question; a question Mai pointedly ignored, slipping off her sandals and venturing a guess at which way the kitchen was. Having just gotten out of archery practice, she was ravenous, and what she craved most was the nice juicy steak burrito she'd picked up on the way over.

Having successfully maneuvered to the kitchen, she placed her bag on the counter and jumped up next to it, intent on her prize. Azula strolled in a few seconds after her first bite, still looking delightfully bewildered. "Here." Mai paused to reach into the white bag for the second cylinder of foil, holding it out firmly. There was no real chance for Azula to object, so she took the offering with a baffled expression. She took no joy in being caught off guard, and being in just that position had her on edge. _How did she…_

"My dojo is nearby, if that's what you're wondering." Mai licked her lips clean of oil and continued. "And your brother called, asking me to check up on you in his place." She snorted before taking another bite. "Too make sure you weren't sulking I suppose." She glanced down and rolled her eyes. "Eat it. It's good. Promise."

The younger girl grimaced as oil oozed out of the side of Mai's mouth, watching in horrid fascination as her friend wiped at it with the side of her hand. Fingering the flaps of foil, she delicately unwrapped half of it, eyebrows rising. She'd been raised on the best and most nutritional food; excluding whenever Zuko had attempted to feed them. There was no chance that this garbage she was holding would entice her taste buds. Though it did smell good…

A juice box had somehow found its way out of Mai's bag, and was currently regretting its time in the sun as the long haired girl punctured it with the straw. Taking a sip, Mai noticed Azula's hesitance. "Seriously Azula. Eat the burrito."

Azula closed her eyes and took a bite.

0-0

"I'm going out" Zuko gathered his keys and wallet quickly, intentions still ringing down the hall. While Uncle's tea was refreshing, and his tea biscuits where delicious, what Zuko craved was a bag for something salty; a substance that Iroh kept out of his apartment for his own health reasons. Fire flakes sounded divine actually.

Slipping his t-shirt and sandals on, Iroh appeared beside him. "Are you sure you'll be ok going out by yourself nephew? You are still not fully healed…"

Shaking his head, Zuko reigned back some of the irritation he felt for his Uncle. He wasn't used to such concern. Most of his adolescent and teenage years had been full of the freedom to do whatever he wanted. There had been no adult there to say no, or correct his mistakes. Ozai gave Azula and him an allowance, and they made the best of what they were given. Uncle wasn't trying to be over protective, it was just that Zuko was used to having none. "I'm half blind Uncle, not a cripple. I'll be fine." He was having problems with distances, but other than that he was fine.

Iroh smiled softly, "Of course you'll be fine. It's just in my old age that I forget how capable you are Zuko." The elder Hinote blushed scarlet and turned.

"I'll be back soon Uncle."

Outside the apartment was just as sweltering as inside, and with the sun beating down on him, Zuko just knew he would be getting a sunburn if he took too long. Not like he needed anymore burns then he already had. Entering the corner store, made shivers run down his spine as it cooled the sweat accumulating on his back and forehead. He was almost tempted to just stand under the flow of air, but moved on. There were refrigerators at the back…

"Zuko?"

0-0

It was purely by chance that Sokka had been walking by. He'd been heading over to see Suki at the library. It was the only place that had air conditioner _and_ enough privacy to talk without interruption. But as he looked into the corner store so he could covet the beef jerky that always hung near the front, he caught sight of his sister, chasing after the male Hinote.

_He looks angry._ Was the first thought that came to mind. _Angry and like he'd rather be anywhere but there._ Which must mean that Zuko wasn't the one that had started to converse with Katara, and his sister was being annoying. Again.

Not that being annoying was hard for her. But then he was her brother and by default biased as a result. Wondering if he should, perhaps intervene, Sokka scratched to side of his chin. Katara could take care of herself, he was sure of that, so he slipped inside to eavesdrop; Iike a good brother would.

0-0

"Yes?" Blue eyes glared back framed by dark brown waves. He knew who she was; always hanging around Aang, he had to. He waited, not sure what she wanted from him. As far as he knew, she didn't have any reason to interact with him.

"Whatever you said to Aang, you better fix it." One eye brown rose up past his shortened bags. As far as he knew, he hadn't said anything offensive toward the bald kid. In fact he'd been all rainbows and unicorns last time they'd interacted.

"I'm afraid I can't fix what I haven't done." he finally responded, trying for a more diplomatic approach. The sentence came out sounding rough and angry, but since didn't consist of "What the hell?" or "Bitch," it was the best reply he could manage, insulted as he was.

Her glare intensified. "Oh, I think you do know what you said. He went to apologize to you, a luxury that I, personally, don't think you deserved, and came back worse than when he left. It has to be your fault!"

Letting the glass door close, Zuko stepped away. He didn't want to listen to her right now. Didn't want to have to deal with an over protective friend that wouldn't _actually_ listen to what he had to say.

"Don't you ignore me!" she stormed after him, all spit-fire and mother-bear. "I knew you were going to be like this." She griped, stomping along behind him. "All you rich kids always think you're above reproach; Both of you, you and your sister."

He knew that Azula and Katara had a sort of rivalry. He also knew that she would view Azula's disregard for others as unacceptable. But still. He should have known that he'd be lumped together with his sister. He always was. They were the "Hinote siblings." They had it all. A successful father, a mansion, nothing to worry about. It was a lie. One part of the façade they had been brought up to act out. Zuko hated it. Azula hated it just as much. Of course Katara didn't know, and was drawing her own shallow conclusions about things she had no right to talk about. Zuko's throat clenched at words he knew where going to explode if she didn't do something fast.

Turning to face her without warning, he focused his good eye on her soft features, and attempted to burn a hole through them. "You," he rasped, vocal chords constricting tighter, "know nothing." She snorted. _Snorted. _The little witch had the gall to_ snort _at him_._. "You wouldn't be able to fathom what my- what my _sister's_ life, has been like. You have _no_ right to speak to me like that!" Dropping his purchases on the counter, Zuko handed to cashier a ten. "I didn't do anything to your precious Aang." He hissed over his shoulder, waiting for his change. "Ask him what happened before jumping to your own damn _incorrect _conclusions, Bitch."

Katara stood there, a few second after Zuko's silhouette vanished from view, her shock turning into rage, and then slowly into regret. He was right of course. When Aang had come back after his mission to "apologize properly," he had been more down then when he'd left. It was heartbreaking to see him like that; her normally bright and happy friend sitting silently and unobtrusively across the table, picking at his garlic-sautéed vegetables in apparent distress.

She _hadn't_ asked. She'd assumed that Zuko would say something cruel and accusing; because that was what Azula would have done. That vile girl that used her sarcasm to hurt everyone around her, and looked down at them all. She was part of the reason Katara tried so hard. To prove that even someone from a lower social class, like herself, could be top of the class.

Katara knew Azula. She had been in the same classes since kindergarten; how could she not know her? And by knowing Azula, she'd assumed that Zuko, her older brother, would be the same. Why hadn't she asked? Why did she jump to conclusions? Sighing, Katara placed her own purchases on the counter and started counting change. Maybe she should apologize to Zuko next time they crossed paths. She could admit she was in the wrong. After all, she was Katara Mizuumi, and being unable to admit she was wrong, wasn't one of her faults. A grip on her shoulder brought her face to face with Sokka.

"Katara-"

"I know!" He gave her that look that told her that he didn't believe her. "I-I know I jumped to conclusions. I'll apologize later alright?"

"Good Idea. But first things first, I'm going to take these fire-gummies off your hands. I've got a study session with Suki, and I'm already starving."

Heaving a sigh that contained more amusement than disdain, Katara surrendered her bag of candy. "A study session huh? Are you sure it's not a secret date?" She winked.

Sokka sputtered, arms wind milling, "Of course not. Don't know what you're talking about. This meeting is strictly for school work only." Walking stiffly out the door, Sokka shoved some candy in his mouth, "Have a good evening sister, and remember to check in on Aang. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you!"

"Sure Sokka, I was planning on it anyway." Grinning wearily, Katara watched her brother's retreating form head off towards the library, "Good luck Sokka. You're going to need it."

0-0

**AN: It took a long time to write this…I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it's because it took me a long time to write Katara believably. I personally don't like Katara very much, but my dislike has dimmed a bit over time. My friend helped me a bit with the argument, it was originally much more accusing of Azula. Zuko's really defensive of his family, so he originally snapped back a lot harder. I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**I hope I made her thought process believable. I know from experience that most people compare siblings to each other and expect them to be very similar.**

**Also, I do post some previews for chapters on my Livejournal if anyone is interested.**

**Mizuumi=Lake (Japanese)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, that why it's posted on a FANFICTION SITE WHERE ANYONE CAN READ IT FOR FREE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters in this fiction and make no money from it.**

**Have you ever had something you were writing run away with you? This is one of those fanfictions. It was originally supposed to be 5-6 chapters all about Zuko and Aang becoming a couple. Now it contains more than that. Azula and Zuko's family problems, Ursa issues, Inspector Jee, who will play a larger part eventually… How did it transform into something so complicated?**

**Also, in case you're interested…the file name for this fanfiction is "[Zukaang]-gay" I thought it was kinda humourous…**

**Things being what they are, sorry for not updating this in so long…there were just so many places I could go…and so many that I couldn't I was a little anxious. Please excuse the lateness and thank you for being so patient.**

0-0

"Why me?" Zuko started at the calm monotone before glancing up at the girl leaning against the wall. He smiled at her minutely, an eyebrow rising.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He continued to rapidly finish the math homework that was due in less than an hour.

Mai rolled her eyes at his attempt to avoid her question. "You could have called on Ty Lee. Why didn't you?"

Starting on the next question which involved planes and velocities that were intent on confounding him, Zuko found that he had no real concrete reason. "I actually don't really know." He finally said. "It's because your…I know I can trust you." He scratched at the edge of his bandages. "And you could keep her from any necessary stress. You have that calm aura. You know?" He finished up with the plane's velocity. Once you knew how derivates worked, it was actually a pretty easy question…

Mai's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Pleased at his praise. "You're starting to sound like Ty lee. You know if you hadn't told us that you weren't into women, I'd fall for you." She sat next to him, brushing back some strands of straight black. "Too bad for me I suppose."

Zuko looked at her kindly. "And if I were into the female gender, you'd be my first pick Mai." He gave her a real smile. "Now, do you want to copy my work, or did you finish yesterday when you where with Azula?" Mai was already reaching into her bag.

"Way ahead of you pretty boy. Hand them over as you go."

"Roger." He handed over the first few pages of work.

Starting with the first problems, Mai sighed. "So what are you going to do about college?" The implication of his financial problems were between the line... a place Zuko was used to looking. Now that he no longer had his father willing to pay for his higher education, and Uncle already poor as he was, Zuko didn't know what to do.

Most of the scholarships were already past their deadlines, and he hadn't expected that he'd need to apply for any; Ozai's income was enough to exclude him from most of them. That being said, he didn't want Uncle to bear the burden of his education; the man was already past his retirement age, and the tea shop earned little money besides to help pay the rent and food.

"Dunno." He finally replied. "I think I'm going to have to work for a year or so and then take out some loans. There's an opening at the dojo as an instructor…though with my vision halved I don't know if Piando-sensei will be willing to give me the position."

Mai smirked a little. "He'd have to be heartless to turn you down. He likes you Zuko. Believe me. He'll want to help you anyway he possibly can." She flipped a page. "I got accepted into Fire university. Full ride."

Zuko blinked. "That's great. It's one of the best colleges in the country."

She nodded. "My parents want me to go to the JC."

Scowling now, Zuko snorted. "Of course they do. Don't let them tell you where to go. Choose for yourself. You'll be happier that way. Trust me."

Mai smiled. "You're sweet Zuko. Don't worry though. I know what I'm going to do. I have my own dreams, and they don't involve getting my MRS degree."

Zuko's lips twitched. "Good to hear. Now where is my music player…" Handing Mai the last of his homework, Zuko started dumping his belongings out of his bag in search of his headphones and mp3.

"Excuse me, Zuko?" Both teens looked up at the intruder, Zuko's single eye hardening at little as he caught sight of Katara.

"What do you want?" he barked, unpleased to see her. He had been having such a good morning too. She fidgeted in front of them, hands sliding up and down the straps of her backpack.

"I just wanted to apologize." He arms crossed themselves defensively over her chest. "I admit that I was in the wrong yesterday, and acknowledge that I judged you unfairly."

Caught off balance, Zuko froze. She was…apologizing? To him? Really? Glancing over at Mai, Zuko shared his unease. This wasn't what he was expecting from his sister's rival. Mai shrugged in return. Being a year older than Azula, they generally didn't attend any classes together, and Zuko was her homework buddy for all their senior classes.

"Thank…you." Zuko resumed his search for the mp3, eyes avoiding opposite blue. "Your apology has been accepted." Having found the object, he began to throw things back in with no regard to organization. Glancing over in Katara's general direction, Zuko noticed she was hesitant to walk away. "Was there something else?" His rough baritone broke her indecision, and she quickly shook her head, running off towards her brother and an anxious looking Aang. Zuko was almost disappointed.

0-0

"Who is this?" Azula barely restrained herself from stiffening into defensive posture. "Who is this young lady, Azula?" She hadn't heard him drive up. Had she been too consumed in her work and friend to notice the time? Taking a quick glance at Mai, Azula kept her face carefully neutral.

"This is Mai, a classmate from school. Mai, this is my father." Formality was always a must, and she was relieved that Mai seemed to understand this, as she rose and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hinote." The tone wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't unpleasant either. Azula felt the respect she felt for her long time friend rise a notch. "I'm afraid I neglected to keep attention to the time." Mai kept up her nonchalance perfectly, "I suppose I should excuse myself before my own parents get home and start to worry."

Ozai nodded in approval, "A wise decision Miss Mai. Should I call a taxi for you?"

Mai shook her head. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but I can get back myself. I've always preferred physical activity to laziness." Ozai hummed absently, watching Mai gather up her materials. "Thank you for helping me study for biology Azula. You were a great help."

It didn't take much for Azula to catch on. "It was no problem Mai. I was glad to help a friend in need." Answering Ozai's questions before they were even asked would be half the battle.

"Do you need me to phone Zuko?" Mai whispered as they walked to the door.

Azula's lips quirked, " No, I'll be fine. But thinks for asking. It means a lot."

Mai flipped her hair. "What else are friends for?" and she meant it; Azula could tell. "I'll see you tomorrow." Azula smirked slightly.

"Indeed, Miss Mai." She answered in the most arrogant and flippant manner she could manage. "Tomorrow it is."

0-0

"Well let's get those bandages off permanently now." The nurse, who insisted they call her by her first name, Song, hummed mindlessly as she lead Zuko and his Uncle to the back. "The doctor will be with you shortly to remove them and give you a full bill of health." She smiled at the teen, causing him minor discomfort. "Providing that you've taken proper care in bandaging it."

"Thank you Miss Song." Uncle always knew what to say, "Your help has been much appreciated."

Zuko allowed himself a sigh of relief, before continuing to fidget. Not once since he'd been burned had he looked at his unbandaged face in the mirror. He was terrified of what he would see, how he would feel, and what other people would _think_. People always thought, and that was something he couldn't control…couldn't fight against. He knew that his face would look horrible, and he'd be judged for it.

"There is always plastic surgery Zuko." Uncle's hand found Zuko's own and squeezed gently, his own eyes searching for Zuko's.

"Plastic Surgery,": Zuko snarled, " is what super models get when the world doesn't want them anymore." It was good to be talking, it meant he wouldn't panic himself as they waited.

Uncle laughed, in good humor as usual. "An accurate statement; but if the reminder is too much… there is an option available to be rid of it. I just wanted you to know that my nephew."

Zuko griped Iroh's hand firmly. "I just…uncle… thank you. But I'm going to be alright. I can get through this. I'm not going to let this effect my life. And I know you don't have a lot of money. I'm not going to put you though the medical bills."

Iroh grimaced at the conviction behind Zuko's voice, wishing just briefly that Zuko had the leniency to be a little more weak. He was so strong he'd put himself though agony just to prove to himself that he could. _You don't need to prove yourself to anyone Nephew. You don't need to put yourself though this._ Zuko didn't answer Iroh's thoughts, and the doctor walked in, clipboard in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupid…short… glimpses! Gah! Why can't I be an awesome writer? Why can't I have fanfictions without scene breaks every page of word or so? Such a failure….sob sob. **

**Well, now that my self-pity-party is over, thank you for waiting! I promised someone I'd put this up at the end of February…but I found myself outlining it for some reason… hopefully this planning ahead thing will make it much easier. Haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Now we've got some Mai, some tough comforting, some more Katara logic, and some oblivious Aang! Enjoy to the fullest.**

0-0

Going back to school, had to be one of the most trying experiences of Zuko's short life.

It wasn't the constant attention that got to him (he was used to that by now), it was the pity that seemed to boil over in people's eyes, they way they whispered when they thought he wasn't paying attention, and the frightened glances (those were the worst).

Like his injury was contagious or something just as ridiculous. Zuko grit his teeth and kept walking. There was little he could do to affect anyones' opinion of him, or his scar. A scar he fully intended to carry for the rest of his life.

Sitting down in Calculus, he sighed, exhausted beyond all reason. His books hitting the desk with more than usual force seemed to be what Mai was listening for, as she turned to face him. Glossy black hair sliding over her shoulder. "You do realize," she deadpanned, "that nothing I say can possibly prepare your sister for the sight for you, right?"

The desire to slam face first into his calculus book, was promptly resisted, as his face in question, was still sore (and would probably feel a lot worse if he wasn't taking the _hundreds_ of pills his doctor had prescribed.). "Yes." He answered grudgingly, conceding her point. If _he_ couldn't stand to look into a mirror (which he couldn't) there was no doubt that other's wouldn't be able to look at him. At least Mai had managed to hide any pity she might have felt.

She continued to observe him before pulling out her cell phone, and snapping a quick photo.

"Wha- Mai, what do you think you're doing?"

"This way I don't have to explain anything. I can just shove the picture at her." She smirked but it lacked her usual smugness. "This way there's no vague reassurances, not babbling about how to describe it accurately. It will be…self explanatory. Much simpler."

Eyebrow twitching, Zuko pulled out a pencil and stated stabbing his spiral notebook with it. "Whatever. Just make sure you erase it afterwards." The last thing he needed was someone with a picture of _his_ wretched face in their cellphone.

"Though, you know," Mai continued, looking at her phone, "Some guys dig scars…"

0—0

The day Zuko came to school without bandages on, Aang was the last to know. It had much to do with Aang's own innate obliviousness, and partly to do with Katara's overprotective nature.

Aang was important. While not interested in him romantically, Katara viewed him as the younger brother she never had. He was someone she had to protect, and took the side of no matter the circumstance. Which was the reason she'd attacked Zuko Hinote so viciously, while knowing nothing about the conversation that had taken place between her charge and him.

In her mind, it was Zuko Hinote's fault that Aang felt guilty. That his usual happy face was now, more often than not, sad. It couldn't be Aang's fault, so the other part of the equation must be at fault. It was with this reasoning, that she did everything in her power to keep Aang from discovering that Zuko Hinote had come back to school, with his burn on display.

There were, of course, things she could not control.

Namely her brother. Her poor, soon to be very hurt, insensitive, senseless, older brother.

"You should have seen it, Aang. Totally gross!"

And of course, Aang was looking at her sibling like the world was crashing down around his ears. Face white, hands clenched in his orange t-shirt, eyes wide, Katara might have guessed he was about to faint. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"Aang? Hey, you alright buddy?" Her glare sharpened. Of course Aang wasn't "alright!" He hadn't been "alright," since _Zuko_ had happened.

Zuko and his stupid messed up family. Ugh, she hated him!

"Am I...? Yeah, yes, I-I'm perfectly fine Sokka. Must have dazed off for a while. What where you saying?" Aang's voice cracked.

Sokka paused in his eating for a moment, in order to shrug and reiterate: "Nothing. Just that that Zuko guy's bandages are officially gone for good, and the poor sod didn't get any plastic surgery. It looks really bad, man."

"O-oh. Right. That's what I thought you said…I'm, I'm going…over there." Aang scrambled off before either of the Mizuumi siblings could say a thing. A fact which perplexed Sokka, and left Katara with a sense of rising panic. A feeling she quickly circumvented by slamming her book into Sokka's back.

"Sokka, I'm going to HURT YOU!" she'd tried _so hard_ to keep the information for Aang…

0-0

With all truthfulness, Aang was…not looking forward to seeing Zuko's bandages come off. He had existed in constant fear of the day his worst mistake was unwrapped. It was like the linen contained his blunder. Made it imaginary. It just, somehow… wasn't so bad if he didn't have to actually _see_ past the cloth to the ruined skin. But now without the linen to hide what he'd done…he'd have to face Zuko.

All the guilt he'd managed to push away came crashing down on him, and he felt compelled to go in search of the other male. Out of duty to the one he'd wounded.

0-0

As opposed to Aang, Azula was one of the first to know about her brother's decision (Iroh being the first). She'd been mildly surprised that he'd chosen against restorative surgery. Surprised, yet not. It was such a Zuko-esque thing to do there hadn't been any ill feelings at the thought that he'd rather walk around with half a face than with half a fake one.

However, knowing intellectually and actually seeing the finished product, so to say, was entirely different. From the moment she'd regained consciousness that morning, Azula had been filled to the brim with dread.

Zuko had always been the "beautiful older brother." His face was as much a part of him as his dry sense of humor (which matched perfectly with her own demented one). She really wasn't quite sure how she'd cope with the image of Zuko without a veil to hide the hurt.

She tried various methods in attempt to calm her nervousness. Physical exercise, deep breathing, pushing it aside, coming up with different scenarios…it was almost with relief that she found herself sitting next to Ty Lee and Mai after her Spanish language course.

There really wasn't much preamble after Mai arrived. The butterfly's fluttered around as Mai shoved her cell phone into Azula's face.

"He looks pretty much horrid," Mai's monotone split her attention and made the world continue its rotation.

And it _was _bad. It was grotesque, and shiny, and…and it was till Zuko. The silent glare, the exasperation, and that playful glint he always got when he was only _pretending_ to be angry or insulted. Yes, it was still just Zuko, her beautiful, dependable big brother.

Azula smiled, just a quirk of her lips she found herself incapable of hiding. Yes, she could still recognize him. Ozai hadn't really taken him away after all. He'd always be there for her, as solid and reassuring as ever.

She handed Mai back her phone.

"It's not as bad as I anticipated." A sigh as Ty Lee practically sole the device from Mai's loose hold so that she could see too! No fair that they were trying to keep her out of the loop. "I do hope you managed to console him in some manner."

Mail smirked, "Well…"

Azula laughed as Mai recounted the look of surprise, disgust, and amusement Zuko had made when she had reassured him that scars were… attractive to some people. Now that the worry was over, all Azula wanted to do was laugh; to shriek and giggle until her sides hurt and her face was tomato red. She'd been agonizing over _nothing_ . No matter the scars Zuko carried, he'd always be himself. Would always be her brother. Would always keep her safe. She could always count one him. No matter the circumstances.

Their lives here entwined, since the day they were born.

**0-0**

**So yup, Azula feels better, Aang feels worse and seems to be out to give himself some self punishment. We'll see how that goes for him…**

**tell me if you find mistakes! i will fix them! thank you! **

**also, what was with the sudden influx of messages a while back? it was weird to suddenly have 20 favotite messages in my inbox.**


End file.
